After Dark
by 629Spike
Summary: Sync, Arietta, Ion, Anise, and Florian are just school kids. When they sneak out trouble ensues. Nothing bad can happen at an amusement park, right? IonxAnise and SyncxArietta


**I don't own tales of the abyss, just saying**

**&&**

**It was a beautiful day in the park. The sun was high and there was a cool breeze. **

"**Hey, guys." Anise Talin called. She was wearing a red shirt, jean skirt, with light blue shoes. **

**She calmly walked up to Ion, Sync, and Florian: the Fon brothers. With Sync being the oldest, Ion in the middle, and Florian being the youngest.**

"**What's up?" Sync asked. Sync was wearing a black jacket with a navy blue shirt under it, dark blue jeans with a rip in the right knee, and white shoes. His hair was in its usual spiky style.**

"**Not much," she replied. "Anything with you guys?"**

**Ion smiled. He was wearing a green shirt with black sleeves, blue pants, and black shoes. His hair was neatly brushed and cut. "We were looking at the newspaper." he replied.**

"**We saw this ad, you should see this," Florian piped up. He was wearing a baby blue tee, jean shorts, and blue shoes. His hair basically the same as Ion's. He was the 'baby' brother; he being about two years younger than Ion, who was a year younger than Sync.**

**Anise walked over and raised an eyebrow. "The amusement park?"**

**Ion smiled. "It just opened a couple of new roller coasters. Yeah, we were thinking of going tonight. It opens at nine and closes at midnight."**

**Anise frowned slightly. "Would Legretta and Van let you?" Legretta and Van became the brothers legal guardians after their parents died in a car crash. They were a bit strict.**

"**They're not gonna find out. We're gonna sneak out." Sync explained, smirking. "Wanna come?"**

**Anise rolled her eyes. Sync was the bad one, Ion was the intelligent one, and Florian was the quiet one; typical when presented with three brothers. "Sure, my mom and dad have been busy this week. I'm sure they wont notice if I sneak out."**

"**I'm sure we're gonna have a great time, Anise." Ion smiled. **

"**You two want to kiss under the moonlight?" Sync teased, making kissing noises.**

"**Big brother, didn't you want to ask Arietta to come too?" Florian asked innocently.**

**Sync froze for a moment and Anise started laughing. He got a mischievous smirk and motioned for Florian to come closer. "Come here, Florian."**

"**Uh uh." he replied starting to back away.**

"**Come here!" Sync yelled as he dashed after Florian. Florian took off and ended up running in circles. "Wait, Florian!"**

"**I'm not gonna wait!" Florian panicked.**

"**Stop!" **

"**I'm not gonna do that either!"**

"**Choose one!!"**

"**I don't wanna choose!!"**

**Anise and Ion were watching, while sitting on a nearby bench. Anise was laughing the whole time. Ion was watching with a smile. **

"**So, Sync wanted to ask Gloomietta to go?" Anise asked when her laughter died down.**

"**Yeah," Ion answered, "he was thinking about it. He hopes Luke and Tear let her." Arietta Wilder was the adoptive 'sister' to Luke Fabre and Tear Grants. They took her in when they found she had no place to call home.**

**Anise giggled. "I hope."**

"**We just need to figure out a plan to sneak out." Ion said, deep in thought.**

"**Well, if we put our heads together we can think of something." Anise assured. **

**The two of them went back to watching Sync and Florian. Florian was getting tired, but Sync was still going. Unfortunately for Florian, Sync was the high school track star. Sync, Anise, Arietta, and Ion were all in high school. Florian was in middle school. Florian's eyes darted to the side and saw a familiar pink haired girl. **

"**Arietta!" he called as he was running.**

"**Hi, Florian." she greeted.**

**Florian ran behind Arietta. Sync saw what his little bro did and slowed down, muttering about getting Florian later.**

"**Hey, Arietta," he greeted, "What's up?"**

**Arietta blushed lightly. She had a crush on Sync, but was too shy to admit it. She had a red tee and black pants. Her shoes matched her clothes being red and black. "Nothing."**

**Sync scratched the back of his head. **_**How am I gonna ask her without sounding like an idiot?**_** "Um, would you like to come to the amusement park with us tonight?" he asked awkwardly.**

**Arietta cocked her head to the left in questioning. "Who's 'us'?"**

"**You, me, Anise, Ion, and Florian." he explained. "So, you wanna come?"**

"**I would love to," Arietta paused. "But I don't think Luke and Tear are gonna let me go out that late."**

**Sync smiled as he ruffled Arietta's hair. "Just sneak out. We're all gonna."**

**Arietta smiled. "Okay."**

"**Meet us at the entrance at nine." Sync instructed. He smiled as Arietta nodded and walked off.**

**Sync looked over and flashed a thumbs up at Anise and Ion.**

**&& Eight Thirty P.M.&&**

**Anise looked out the window. Then she looked out into the hall; she turned to the window and looked let out a sigh. "All clear," she whispered to herself. She climbed out of the window. She took off into the streets.**

**&&**

**Arietta cautiously climbed out the window and slid down the gutter near the window. She was grateful for being acrobatic and light. She would have no trouble climbing back up. She ran off down the street.**

**&&**

"**Is it all set?" Sync whispered.**

**Ion and Florian were placing pillows under the covers of their beds to make it look like they were asleep. "Yep," Ion whispered.**

"**Come on," Sync said motioning his brothers. He jumped out the window, while Ion and Florian followed. Good thing their room was on the ground floor while Van and Legretta's room was upstairs. The three ran and gave each other high fives as they ran.**

**&&Amusement Park Entrance&&**

**Arietta and Anise were waiting for the boys to show up. They saw the boys come and walked over. **

"**Glad you could make it." Sync smirked.**

"**I'm really excited!" Florian chirped.**

"**Come on," Ion said.**

**&&**

**It was an amazing time. The coasters were awesome, the entire park was lit up, and the candy and snacks were awesome. The rides were so cool.**

"**Man, I wish that this night could go on forever." Anise wished.**

"**Yeah," Ion smiled walking with her. "Maybe wee should get going."**

"**No," Sync scolded, "Not until we see the fireworks show."**

"**I agree with Sync." Arietta agreed.**

"**It'll be really fun." Florian added.**

"**It's like nothing can go wrong tonight!" Anise said happily.**

**Little did they know, the best night ever was about to take a turn for the worse.**

**&&Luke and Tear's&&**

"**LUKE!" Tear yelled running into the kitchen.**

"**What?! What did I do?!" Luke panicked, looking up from polishing his sword.**

"**It's not you! It's Arietta! She's gone!" Tear explained in a panic.**

**&&Fon Residence&&**

"**Those boys are in so much trouble!!" Legretta roared.**

"**Wait 'til we get our hands on them!" Van seethed.**

**&&Talin Residence&&**

"**Where could Anise have gone?!" Pamela panicked.**

"**I'm not sure honey," Oliver said, trying to calm down his wife.**

**&&**

**All the adults called each other. Unfortunately no one knew where the kids went. They met at the Talin residence.**

"**Where could they have gone?" Tear questioned.**

**A cell phone went off and Luke answered his phone. "Hello?"**

"**Hey, Luke." Guy's voice greeted.**

"**Hey, Guy." Luke responded. "Guy, do you or Natalia know where Ion, Sync, Florian, Anise, and Arietta are?"**

"**Nope, sorry." Guy apologized. **

"**Let me know if you have any ideas where they could've gone, okay?" Luke asked.**

"**You got it." Guy said as he hung up.**

**&&**

**The adults (Luke and Tear are considered adults in this story) got in the Talin's mini van, looking for the kids. They were just driving to the places where Anise and the others could've gone.**

**&&Amusement Park 11:55 P.M.&&**

"**Come on, Florian!" Sync shouted, annoyed. "The park closes in five minutes!"**

"**Couldn't you hold it?!" Anise yelled, leaning against the wall.**

"**Sorry!" Florian shouts back. "Ah!"**

"**What now?" Ion asked.**

"**My zipper's stuck!" Florian answered.**

**Sync let out a groan. "Ion, come on, we have to hurry before we get locked in!" he yelled to his brother, going into the restroom.**

**&&**

**The group made it out of the bathroom a minute too late.**

"**Crap, now what?!" Sync yelled.**

"**Sync, calm down." Arietta said.**

"**If we're lucky maybe Van and the others will find us." Ion suggested.**

"**LUCKY!?" Anise yelled. "Ion, if they find out we snuck out we're gonna die!"**

"**Hey," Florian piped up, "there's a guard. Maybe he can unlock the gate and let us out."**

"**It's worth a try." Arietta agreed.**

"**Excuse me!" Ion yelled.**

**The guard looked over to Ion and the others, while drinking a beer. "What do you want?"**

"**Um, well our little brother had to use the bathroom and we got locked in by mistake. Will you unlock the gate for us? We won't be a bother." Ion asked politely.**

"**You think the rules don't apply now?!" the guard asked angrily.**

"**Excuse me?" Sync asked.**

"**You think you can sneak in here and vandalize the place?! It's my ass!!" the guard yelled, ignoring Ion's explanation. He pulled out a metal pipe from behind him.**

"**Guys?" Anise asked nervously. "What now?'**

"**I think the best thing to do is-" Ion was interrupted as the guard obliterated a sign with the pipe. **

**The kids started running all while screaming their lungs out. The drunken guard gave chase.**

**&&Adults&&**

"**Where could they have gone?" Pamela asked worriedly.**

"**We checked all their usual hangouts." Tear added.**

**Luke's phone rang, interrupting everyone. "It's Guy and Natalia." Luke sighed. "Anything, guys?"**

"**Natalia and I were thinking and we found a couple good places they could've gone." Guy answered.**

"**Okay, go." Luke told him.**

"**Well first there was supposed to be a campout at the lake, oh, and the amusement park opened up a few new coasters."**

"**That's where they went." Tear sighed.**

"**We should've known that they would go to the amusement park.." Van sighed.**

"**Thanks, Guy." Luke said as he hung up.**

"**No problem." Guy answered.**

"**Now we know where they are." Oliver said as he started driving toward the amusement park.**

**&&Kids&&**

**The kids were still screaming as they ran for their lives. **

"**Split up!!" Arietta suggested.**

"**Right!!" everyone else yelled.**

**The guard settled for going after Ion. Ion started speeding up. "Man, why do I have to get chased?!"**

**The guard showed no signs of slowing down. He just kept running. Ion saw Sync and Arietta ahead of him. They were motioning for him to come over. They must've had a plan. Ion ran past the two, and Sync and Arietta pulled a chain and the guard ran right into it. The guard fell down and showed no signs of getting up. **

"**Success!" Sync and Arietta yelled happily.**

"**Guys!!" Anise and Florian yelled running over. **

"**We did it!!" Sync exclaimed.**

**&&**

**The group was walking toward the gate with the keys they got from the guard. Sync proceeded to unlock the gate and just threw the keys behind him.**

"**You know, tonight was one of the best nights of my life." Anise smiled. The others nodded.**

"**I don't think anything can go wrong now!" Arietta said happily.**

**Unfortunately as soon as they walked out, they met up with very unhappy parents/legal guardians. **

"**You five are in so much trouble!!" they yelled in unison.**

"**Or not.." Arietta said nervously.**

**END**


End file.
